Kale
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Fuwa (superior) Vados (superior) Caulifla (teammate/superior) Cabba (teammate) Hit (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Frost (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) Saonel (teammate) Pirina (teammate) }} |ケール|Kēru}} is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Appearance She is a Saiyan with a slender frame. In her base form, she has grey irises and her hair is black, which she wears in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist (that almost reaches her elbows), and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Personality While normally a very shy and timid individual, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive, like her film counterpart Broly. During the interactions with Cabba and Caulifla, she was seen smirking in amusement when Cabba insulted Caulifla in order to draw out her rage to become a Super Saiyan and in response, the latter was insulting the former. After entering her berserker state, Kale becomes much more violent and cocky, confidently stating to Cabba that she will kill him before attacking him without mercy. As she stayed in this state, her anger seemed to increase, all similar to Broly himself, although he is already like that even at his base form. In contrast to the nearly schizophrenic and maniacal Broly, Kale seems to have intense feelings of respect and adoration for Caulifla, admiring her much like a younger sister would, and is jealous of Cabba's interaction with her superior. She was not able to let go of her rage and snap out of her Berserker state until Caulifla told her that she was not interested in a relationship with Cabba. She also harbors insecurities over being a burden to Caulifla and becomes discouraged when she is unable to support her. Just as Broly is mentally unbalanced, Kale is also very emotionally unbalanced and seems to want to be the only one who Caulifla should pay attention to as she was shown to go into a mad rage and transform into her Super Saiyan Berserker state because Goku was seemingly "taking Caulifla away from her" by fighting Caulifla one-on-one. When Kale enters her beserk state her only objective is to ensure that she kills the person who caused her to enter her beserk state and this was shown twice with Cabba and Goku when they both interacted with Caulifla which caused Caulifla to pay little to no attention to her. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang as well as her protege. She is often looked down upon by other Saiyans of Universe 6 for her timid personality. After Cabba teaches Caulifla how to attain the Super Saiyan form, he and Caulifla work together to help Kale obtain it. It initially doesn't work, but after seeing Cabba and Caulifla "flirting", Kale is able to unleash her anger and utilize a "Berserker" state of the Super Saiyan transformation. Upon entering her berserk state, she immediately calls out Cabba and viciously attacks him in an attempt to kill him. Kale almost succeeds, however, Caulifla manages to awaken her Super Saiyan 2 state and saves Cabba's life by defecting Kale's ki blast. Caulifla, after realizing why Kale was so upset, told her that she would never fall for someone like Cabba. This calms Kale down and she reverts back to her normal state. As Kale falls to the ground, Caulifla catches her. thumb|left|Kale meets Goku. Universe 6 arrives at the World of Void for the tournament. Cabba introduces Caulifla and Kale to Goku and Vegeta but Kale shyly hides behind Caulifla whenever Goku asks if she is a Saiyan. Kale tries to keep Caulifla from insulting Goku and Vegeta, who gets offended by her insults. As the Tournament of Power began, Kale, alongside Caulifla and Nigrisshi, watched as Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha overpowered the Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam and Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh erased Universe 9. She is ganged up by Napapa and Methiop and is saved by Caulifa, who tells her to rest. Caulifla tries to kickstart Kale's confidence by telling her to fight Goku, but Kale is unable to transform. As Kale watches Caulifla fight Goku, she tries to interfere but is told not to, and Caulifla is too busy having fun to accept her help. Kale shows animosity towards Goku for "taking" her friend away from her, causing her to transform. She then personally fights Goku, easily able to shrug off his attacks and knock the older Saiyan back. Even when Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, Kale still has the upper hand, even walking through his Kamehameha unfazed. Piccolo stops Gohan from helping his father, commenting that Kale is unable to control her power, and Kale loses her reasoning in a blinding rage, causing chaos on the entire battlefield. She grabs Goku in the face, but, retaining some composure, she instead throws him aside rather than try to kill him. Later Kale, in a fury, unleashes a Blaster Meteor everywhere, eliminating three from the tournament and wrecking the arena. Vuon, a Pride Trooper member, tries to restrain Kale, but she easily fends off the attack and knocks him out of the tournament. As Kale emits a loud roar that shakes the entire battlefield, the Pride Troopers prepare to act, with Jiren personally assaulting and easily defeating her in a single shot, sending her flying back. She was caught by Caulifla and they were attacked by Kahseral, Cocotte, Zoiray, Kettol, and Tupper. After Tupper gets eliminated by Android 18, Cocotte traps the two female Saiyans in a barrier. When she sees Caulifla on the brink of elimination, Kales transforms into a unique Super Saiyan form and manages to control the transformation. Kale and Caulifla have a beam struggle with the Pride Troopers. Initially the Pride Troopers gain the advantage, but when Kale turns Super Saiyan (Berserk), she and Caulifla gain complete control over the beam struggle, eliminating Kahseral, Kettol, and Zoiray. After breaking out of the barrier set by Cocotte, she collapses. Power ;Manga and Anime Kale is rather weak in her base form as shown in Tournament of Power, where her physical strikes and ki blasts were rather ineffective. In her base form she was able to fight against Methiop, though she was at a disadvantage. However when transforming into her Super Saiyan form, Kale gains a gargantuan increase in power. In her berserk state as a Super Saiyan, Kale is triggered by her built-up anger and repressed emotions. Despite her massive increase in physical mass, she does not appear to be hindered in speed or agility, contrasting to other Power Stressed forms, suggesting perhaps her to speed be "ultra first-class." In her first transformation, she was able to completely overpower both Caulifla and Cabba, who were both fighting her in Super Saiyan form, forcing Caulifla to evolve into her Super Saiyan 2 in order to contain her. During the Tournament of Power, Kale's power in her Super Saiyan form seems to have grown even further as she was able to upturn large portions of the arena with her physical attacks even causing a large crater with a mere scream despite it being made of Kachi Katchin, a denser metal than Katchin, bombard the arena with a wave of powerful ki blasts and completely overwhelm Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form and later withstand a pointblank Kamehameha from his Super Saiyan Blue state and walk right through it without sustaining any damage. She then proceeded to batter Goku around, although he was largely unhurt as well. This shows Kale's power is much greater then her first time of her transformation when she was more jealous and more aggressive to Goku compared to Cabba.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 100 However due to her current lack of control over the form, Kale is forced to output a huge amount of energy in the form of ki blasts. Jiren was able to knock her out of the form with a powerful ki blast after she had drained herself from her initial onslaught against the other warriors. During Universe 11's assault on Caulifla, Kale's rage towards her own weakness was focused into a Super Saiyan blast capable of breaking through a separate dimension - which even the likes of Android 17 could not break into. After entering Super Saiyan (Berserk), Kale alongside Caulifla, were able to knock out Kahseral, Zoiray, and Kettol with a combined energy beam. Techniques *'Flight' - Kale possesses the ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Gigantic Impact '- Kale's version of the Eraser Cannon in her version of Super Saiyan in an attempt to kill Cabba. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Blaster Meteor' - While in her Super Saiyan Berserker form Kale is seen using this technique in the Tournament of Power, eliminating Methiop in the process. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Kale fires a yellow energy wave in her Super Saiyan form to counter the United Justice Stream, along with Caulifla. **'Combined Energy Wave' - Kale and Caulifla in their transformed states combines their green and red energy waves similar to the Final Kamehameha. Transformations Super Saiyan Berserk (Controlled) Kale gained this form when rather than feeling self loathing she felt a greater desire to become better due to Caulifla's belief in her even in a dire situation. Achieving this form also gave her control of her Super Saiyan (Berserk) state. In this form her hair is golden with a slight green tint and her aura is the normal golden color. She gains a slight but noticeable increase in muscle mass and build compared to her base form. Her hair spikes up and she loses her ponytail and retains visible irises. Super Saiyan (Berserk) Kale has access to a "berserker state" of the Super Saiyan transformation, which is thought to be the true form of a Saiyan. While in this state, she acquires a much bulkier and more muscular frame and a green aura. She bears a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, although she is more feminine in appearance. In this form, her clothes and bracelets grow with her body, staying intact after the transformation, however, her increase in muscle mass gives her shirt the appearance of a tank top. Upon returning back to her base form, her sleeves return. This form caused Kale's demeanor to change, from a shy and meek individual to a beast-like, aggressive, and maniacal-like fighter, just like Broly. While in this form, Kale went literally berserk and was powerful enough to defeat Super Saiyan Cabba, as she was about to kill him. She was eventually calmed down by Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla after she interceded on Cabba's behalf, reverting herself to her base form and falling unconscious. She goes into the state again after believing that Caulifla was going to leave her for Goku, due to them simply shunning her off. In this state, she was able to brush off Super Saiyan 2 Goku's attacks, and withstood Super Saiyan Blue Goku's Kamehameha, all in a similar fashion to Broly. However, Piccolo notes a major flaw in this form, Kale is unable to control it which eventually lead to her swift defeat at Jiren's hand. After gaining her unique regular Super Saiyan form, Kale gained control over this form, becoming less aggressive, even when meeting Goku while in the form, she simply stood still; however, while she no longer had to vent steam and release energy, the Berserk form was extremely taxing on her stamina and ki, causing her to revert to her base form fall unconscious after a beam struggle. Video game appearances Kale makes her debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in her Super Saiyan (Berserk) form. Voice actors *Japanese: Yukana *English: TBA Battles *Kale (Super Saiyan (Berserk)) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) & Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) *Kale vs. Methiop and Napapa *Kale (Super Saiyan (Berserk)) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue) *Kale (Super Saiyan (Berserk)) vs. Tournament of Power participants *Kale (Super Saiyan (Berserk)) vs. Vuon *Kale (Super Saiyan (Berserk)) vs. Jiren *Kale vs. Cocotte *Kale (Base/Super Saiyan Berserk (Controlled)/Super Saiyan (Berserk)) and Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kahseral, Cocotte, Kettol, and Zoiray Trivia *Kale's outfit heavily resembles the one Bulla wears in Dragon Ball GT. *Kale is the first female Saiyan from the mainstream Dragon Ball series to be shown with a Super Saiyan transformation. However, in the series itself, it was Caulifla who becomes a Super Saiyan first. *Like most other pure-blooded Saiyans, Kale's name comes from a vegetable, more specifically kale. Incidentally, the vegetable kale is of the same plant species as broccoli, Brassica oleracea, which further reinforces her reference to Broly. *There are several references to Broly in Kale's character. **She shares several of Broly's phrases and techniques. **Kale's boots and bracelets are identical to Broly's, though they lack the decorative gems and she also wears the same golden hoop earrings that Broly wears. **Kale's Super Saiyan (Berserk) form is described as looking similar to "that" legendary Saiyan (presumably referring to Broly) in a character bio entry. **In their base forms, Kale and Broly both possess the same long, shaggy hairstyle. However, because Kale wears her hair in a ponytail, it is not immediately evident. Kale also appears shy and calm in base, but turns into a violent Saiyan when being in Berserk mode (note that Broly was always violent like, but he "calmed down" due to Paragus' crown) **Both Broly and Kale have called Goku's name in anger while in their respective forms, although Broly announces Goku's Saiyan name (Kakarot) while Kale announces his earthling name (Son Goku). For a moment, she also shared Broly's obsession to kill Goku, as Broly wanted to kill Goku for crying as a baby and annoying him. Kale, on the other hand, wanted to kill Goku as she believed that Goku stole Caulifla away from her. Initially, out of jealousy, Kale also had an intense desire to kill Cabba in the same way. **Additionally, her Super Saiyan forms have a green color in both hair and aura, another trait shared by Broly's various Super Saiyan forms. **Just like Broly, Goku's Kamehameha is ineffective against her, in a similar fashion to the films. Except that the difference is that Kale was against Super Saiyan Blue, while Broly was only against a regular Super Saiyan. **Also like Broly, Kale has a seemingly regular Super Saiyan form that makes her hair have more of a yellow tint, which is weaker than her Super Saiyan (Berserk) form. This brings to mind Broly's Super Saiyan (C type). *However there are some notable differences as Kale is shown to respect Caulifla and is generally sane outside of her Berserk form. Broly, on the other hand, is insane right from the start (at least since he was a child) and cared for no one by the time he first ascended to a Legendary Super Saiyan. *Kale is the third character to cause any kind of footing to rumble while walking - the first being Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in Budokai 3, and second being Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Kale it:Kale Category:Saiyans Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters